Majestic 12
The Majestic Council of the Twelve (more commonly called Majestic 12 or MJ12, and also known as Those Who Rule in Majesty, the Twelve and They Who Rule the World in Majesty) is a secretive group of people conspiring to control the world. Prior to the 2030s, Majestic 12 is a division of the Illuminati focused on controlling technology and communications. Following a coup by Bob Page - one of the leaders of Majestic 12 - the organization breaks away from its parent, taking over all Illuminati infrastructure in the process. History Formation During the mid 20th century, the Illuminati leadership realized that it would need to control both financial matters and technology. To this end they created two new branches of the Illuminati: the Bilderberg Group and Majestic 12.[http://www.nanoaugur.net/dx/bible/ Deus Ex Bible] The establishment of Majestic 12 dates back to the year 1947. During this year, a UFO was reported to have crashed, intact, at Roswell, New Mexico. After being seized by the military, a blue-ribbon panel (code named Majestic 12) was commissioned by the President of the United States to study the alien artefacts.Leaflet included in Deus Ex: Game of the Year Edition The Illuminati saw to it that MJ12 was stacked with their own high-ranking members, and soon the US government hushed up and denied the Roswell incident. Whether the crashed UFO really existed or was simply part of an elaborate Illuminati hoax to cover the creation of MJ12 is unknown. Either way, MJ12 became a part of the Illuminati power structure, dedicated to researching and exploiting post-atomic technology. Branch of the Illuminati In the 21st century, Majestic 12 is the most vital arm of the Illuminati. This is due to the enormous power and influence obtainable through technology. Majestic 12 gives out and suppresses technology, controls both legal and illegal drug distribution, and introduces diseases. MJ12 is also tasked with influencing (and if possible, managing) the world's intelligence organizations. As the scientific and technological branch of the Illuminati, Majestic 12 engages in research; often within the secret facility known as Area 51. The Bovine Manipulation Project is an example of such research. The exact nature of this project is unknown but it resulted in the creation of the gray lifeform. At the time, this research was deemed a failure, but rumours of grays being of extra-terrestrial origin circulated. This acted as an effective propaganda campaign for the Illuminati. The public became distracted by the 'alien' rumours, thus diverting their attention away from actual Majestic 12 research.RE: Bovine Manipulation For the most part, Majestic 12 does a satisfactory job at keeping technology under control. However, one area that it struggles with is communications. One way that MJ12 overcomes this problem is through the Picus Group.A Majestic 12 sculpture is located in Picus Communications; Morgan Everett, one of the leaders of Majestic 12, is the CEO of Picus' Montreal branch. This corporation comprises various marketing and media companies. The scope of Picus gives Majestic 12 a significant amount of influence over public opinion. However, in order to truly control global communications, MJ12 would need to find a way to regulate the vast, chaotic internet. Bob Page and Morgan Everett (another Majestic 12 leader) begin work on the Morpheus Initiative.Post-credits scene of Deus Ex: Human Revolution. With Morpheus, they develop the technology needed to achieve mass-surveillance of internet traffic. However, Morpheus is simply the prototype of a much more sophisticated and powerful system known as Daedalus. Daedalus is created as a way to sort through and regulate large amounts of data, making it ideal for controlling internet communications. Daedalus goes rogue, however, and classifies its creators (Majestic 12 and the Illuminati) as terrorist organizations. In response to this, Page makes modifications to the Daedalus AI which creates Icarus, a version loyal to MJ12. Overthrowing the Illuminati Majestic 12's change from an arm of the Illuminati into an independent organization is triggered by events that take place in the United States of America during the early 21st century. At this time, the US government is on the verge of collapse after being ravaged by several diseases and the 2030 earthquake, which turned much of the west coast into a disaster area. The Illuminati decide to allow the US to collapse in the hopes that it can then be more easily pushed into suspending its constitution and accepting one world government. The US fails to collapse, instead righting itself, and a new breed of terrorist arises outside of Illuminati control. Some among the Illuminati suggest drastic action. However, the Illuminati choose to do nothing. At this point Bob Page and his allies, disgusted by the do-nothing attitude of the Illuminati leadership, make a successful bid for power. By 2035, Majestic 12 has taken control of the political, financial, military, and religious arms of the Illuminati. They become the de facto rulers of Europe and Asia. It is decided that the United States will be the first nation to fall before them. Independent organization Having gained independence, Majestic 12 begins its plans for complete global domination and the establishment of a new world order. The organization is no longer restricted by the Illuminati and is thus free to pursue these goals in any way it sees fit - even if they are morally objectionable. It develops a number of major projects to help achieve these goals. One is the Aquinas Protocol, which, when coupled with the sophisticated Icarus AI, has the ability to censor and control all forms of media. Aquinas' hardware (located in Area 51) is a hub through which all communications are routed. In addition, MJ12 uses nanites (a technology it developed while part of the Illuminati) to create various new technologies. These include nano-augmentations and the Gray Death. Gray Death epidemic Majestic 12 is solely responsible for the outbreak of the deadly Gray Death virus. This virus, which has affected numerous US cities by 2052, has a 93% fatality rate. In addition, it has begun to spread to rural areas of the United States, infecting millions of people in the process.Gray Death Spreads to Rural Communities - Midnight Sun The virus is created as a means to plunge the world into chaos and to be used as a leverage for power. Places such as New York City, which have been overrun with the Gray Death, are plagued by rioting, sickness, and looting. This creates the perfect excuse for Majestic 12 to put these cities under martial law, effectively giving MJ12 forces absolute control over them. This rioting, although not endorsed by MJ12, is viewed as a useful tool by the leadership of the cabal. They hope that the situation will deteriorate to the point that people will beg Majestic 12 for help, rather than being forced to comply.Bob Page: "Why contain rioting? Let it spill over into the schools and churches, let the bodies pile up in the streets. In the end, they'll beg us to save them." The Gray Death is used as a direct means to force people into carrying out MJ12's bidding. Bob Page coerces a senator infected with the plague into appointing Walton Simons as the head of FEMA. He does this by offering to place him on the priority list for the plagues vaccine, Ambrosia. Ambrosia, like the Gray Death itself, is manufactured by Majestic 12. This means that the cabal alone has control over who gets infected and who receives the cure. This grants MJ12 an unprecedented amount of power and influence over the world's elite, who are in a position to afford the vaccine. This includes people as influential as the President of the United States. Once President Mead has been infected, it is not long before the entire US is placed under martial law.UNITED STATES INSTITUTES MARTIAL LAW This is likely not a coincidence since Mead has little choice but to comply with Majestic 12 once he has the Gray Death. "Counterterrorism" and UNATCO From the 2030s, terrorist groups become a problem for MJ12. In response, they launch a "counterterrorist" movement, acting mainly through the United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition. UNATCO, an international effort to curb terrorism, operates all over the world. In the US, UNATCO's biggest opposition is the National Secessionist Forces (NSF). This terrorist organization attempts to locate and capture shipments of Ambrosia and distribute it to plague victims. Even though the goal of the NSF is a noble one, it does not line up with the desires of MJ12 and is thus quashed by UNATCO. Similarly, Silhouette in France are viewed as a threat by Majestic 12. Silhouette largely participate in a symbolic or 'meme' war, rather than a violent one. They attempt to counteract MJ12 propaganda by revealing the truth about events such as the Statue of Liberty bombing. Majestic 12 is not happy about this, however, and sends agents to Paris in an attempt to eliminate them.Datacubes addressed to Mari Hela. As part of this operation, members of Silhouette are taken hostage and interrogated. Chad Dumier, the leader of Silhouette, expresses his fear of the interrogation methods Majestic 12 will likely employ, suggesting that their brutality is widely known. Dumier is aware that MJ12 will kill the prisoners once they get the desired information from them. UNATCO treats its prisoners in a similar fashion. Following the NSF attack on the Statue of Liberty, Walton Simons executes non-cooperating NSF prisoners at UNATCO Headquarters. Majestic 12 is even willing to use extreme torture methods on their own rogue agents. The "viability" of the agent is of secondary importance as long as the interrogation results in "maximum informational yield".Operational Status Propaganda and censorship Considering the large amount of illegal and unethical activities carried out by MJ12, it is necessary for them to censor the truth and use propaganda to further their agenda. This is made possible through the Aquinas Protocol and Icarus, who monitor all digital communications. UNATCO use a considerable amount of propaganda, most notably in the Know Your Enemy bulletins, to defame organizations opposed to Majestic 12. Another way that MJ12 smears the reputation of these organizations is by framing them for the deaths of MJ12's assassination targets.MJ12 Compromised Individuals List These assassination targets begin as "compromised individuals" who pose as a potential threat. At first, defamation campaigns are carried out so as to reduce any influence that their opinions may have. If these campaigns are ineffective, the individual is terminated as the ultimate form of censorship. Majestic 12 use propaganda within the organization itself, normally to encourage recruits to remain loyal. They devise various "secrets" that members must follow in order to be "set free". They convince recruits that individuality is unimportant and that ultimately, it prevents a person from being part of something that is "glorious and strong".The Doctrine of the Mighty By indoctrinating their members in this way, it becomes easier to convince them to carry out orders unquestioningly. Technology Majestic 12 makes many technological advances; particularly in the fields of nanotechnology, genetic modification, and weaponry. They develop multiple classes of augmented agents. Nanotechnologically enhanced agents are amongst the most advanced type. These agents have been infused with nanites which grant them enhanced stealth and combat abilities, among other things. A similarly sophisticated form of augmentation is physiopharmaceutical augmentation. Majestic 12 perfects physiopharmaceutical augmentation, leading to the creation of Series P agents. In addition to having comparable skills to their nano-augmented counterparts, these Series P agents also display absolute loyalty to Majestic 12.Datacube written by Arthur Donovan: P agents display enhanced capabilities and absolute loyalty... In order to create nano-augmentations, MJ12 scientists at Area 51 design a machine capable of constructing devices on the nano-scale. This machine, referred to as a Universal Constructor, makes multiple other technologies possible. These include Majestic 12's Non-Eutactic Blade (NEB), and the Gray Death virus (including its cure, Ambrosia). Majestic 12 use UCs to make clones of their various transgenic species. These species include greasels, grays and karkians. They do a large amount of this research through the corporation VersaLife. In addition to the NEB and transgenics, VersaLife creates advanced armor for MJ12 Commando's known as Obsidian power armor. MJ12 also researches an experimental plasma rifle that is deployed to their special operations teams.Plasma Gun Control over territories and countries A certain portion of the world came under direct Majestic 12 control when it inherited the Illuminati's infrastructure. However there are a notable number of countries and regions that are free from their influence. The United States of America is one of the first countries that MJ12 attempts to take over. The Gray Death epidemic is used to destabilize the country and to give them access to organizations such as FEMA. With FEMA, the cabal would be able to suspend the constitution and take control of the government. On the streets of certain US cities such as New York, Majestic 12 operates either through UNATCO or their own troops once martial law has been implemented. MJ12 has a significant amount of power in France, to the extent that they can operate openly in Paris. They operate under the guise of a "security organization" associated with Page Industries that will work closely with local and national authorities to keep the peace.Affaires le France Paris, like the US, is placed under martial law presumably through the work of Majestic 12. The conspiracy has almost no foothold in Hong Kong despite the MJ12 activities taking place at VersaLife. In an attempt to rectify this, Maggie Chow, a Majestic 12 agent, is instructed to initiate a dispute between rival Triads in the region. It is hoped that the ensuing turmoil will make it possible for MJ12 to gain control over the region. By securing their authority over Hong Kong, it will become easier to do the same for the rest of China.Triad Control Downfall Due to their attempts to take over the world through chaos and fear, Majestic 12 acquire a number of enemies. These include their former parent organization, the Illuminati, as well as a group of ex-MJ12 scientists known as X-51. Various other groups and individuals oppose them such as Tracer Tong, Silhouette and the NSF. These organizations and individuals independently attempt to take down Majestic 12 with little success. It is not until JC Denton seeks out the help of each of them that significant progress is made. JC, who is assisted by the rogue Daedalus AI, has the means and the motive to deconstruct Majestic 12's power structure. JC formerly, and obliviously, worked for the cabal through his membership of UNATCO. When he learns the truth about their intentions he becomes determined to stop them at all costs. Of primary importance is counteracting the spread of the Gray Death. To achieve this, JC finds himself travelling to places such as the VersaLife facility in Hong Kong, Cathedrale de Payens in Paris, and Vandenberg Air Force Base in Lompoc, California. With the assistance of X-51 and the Illuminati, a cure for the Gray Death is devised and begins to be manufactured at Vandenberg. Majestic 12 responds to this threat by attempting to destroy Vandenberg with a nuclear missile. When this fails and their base at Area 51 receives the missile instead, the leadership of Majestic 12 are left vulnerable to attack. JC Denton takes advantage of this situation and travels to Area 51 to confront Bob Page. Here, Page is preparing to merge with Helios (a combination of Daedalus and Icarus) to become a being comparable to a god. If he succeeds, Page will have absolute control over the internet and an array of Universal Constructors. His dream to have MJ12 govern the world will then be easily realized. JC prevents him from achieving this goal, however, and the Majestic 12 conspiracy is put to an end. Structure and organization Orders, ranks, and secrets Majestic 12 assign an order and rank to some of its recruits. The only named order is the Order of the Night Sky, of which the only known member is Adept 34501. Adept 34501 is a Third Rank member of this order. She comments that due to her ability to feel pity, she will not advance past this rank.Testament of Adept 34501 This suggests that Majestic 12 views emotions such as pity as weaknesses, and thus does not trust and reward those who display these characteristics. As well as being given an Order and rank, the birth names of these recruits are taken away and replaced with a generic string of numbers. This is in accordance with the First Secret, as described in The Doctrine of the Mighty. The First Secret states that by giving up the "part of you that is the least, you are elevated to the Most". Individuality, including a unique name, is viewed as being the "least" part of a person, and thus must be surrendered in order to advance through the ranks of Majestic 12. In addition to the First Secret, there are at least three others. The Second Secret can be understood only by "those who have submitted to the first Body and Soul". The Fourth Secret will "find a place in recruits Heart" if they perform their duty.Datacube addressed to Adept 34501 Apart from the First Secret, these secrets are not outlined. Security clearances Main article: Majestic 12 security clearances Following their split from the Illuminati, Majestic 12 formulates a set of security clearances that their members can acquire. These security clearances are comparable to the Illuminati's degrees of Illuminism, although one difference is that they are secularly based.Stanton Dowd: "With Majestic 12... he's replaced the of Illuminism with a hierarchy of security clearances -- same structure, only secular." The MJ12 clearances give recruits access to classified information and thus act as an incentive for them to perform well. Majestic 12 allocate a certain clearance to most of its members, including agents of UNATCO. There are ten obtainable security clearances in total. The first nine are named after the Christian angelic hierarchy. The highest clearance is referred to as "God" clearance, and is presumably reserved for the highest ranks of MJ12. MJIDs Majestic 12 have an identification system which categorizes people, items, and projects by a ten character ID. These 'MJIDs' comprise four numbers followed by two letters, and an additional four numbers. This ID system dates back to when Majestic 12 was a branch of the Illuminati. Some, if not all, members of MJ12 are given an MJID. Members of MJ12's compromised individuals list are also given an ID number. People with MJIDs include JC Denton (MJID-0003JC0189), the NSF member Decker Parkes (MJID-0984IS3270), and Nick Pauseback, a clone of Bob Page (MJID-8392ER9203). Various MJ12 projects such as augmentation canisters and grays are assigned IDs. Interestingly, the MJID of an augmentation canister is quoted in a correspondence to Jaime Reyes, despite the fact that he is not aware of Majestic 12's existence at this time.Augmentation Shipment Majestic 12 Net MJ12 operate a global communications network that is used by its members, known as Majestic 12 Net or MJ12Net. Majestic 12 Net interconnects members of the organization from all over the world and allows information to be easily exchanged between them. Some MJ12 agents, such as those stationed at VersaLife, covertly receive instructions from Majestic 12 over this network.The computers of Destiny Savannah and Sarah Stern are connected to MJ12Net. It is also used to access and share classified information, such as the schematics of the Gray Death virus and UC components. Members Armed forces At the height of their power, Majestic 12 controls a large private army that guards their facilities and areas under MJ12 control. The composition of this army is varied. It includes land and aquatic units, as well as regular and augmented humans. Certain non-human entities are also used as part of Majestic 12's security measures. The most commonly deployed unit are MJ12 Troopers. These are non-augmented human soldiers that frequently use pistols, assault rifles, and combat knifes while in combat. On occasion, these troops are accompanied by Doberman Pinschers who are trained to attack the enemy. A more deadly version of the Trooper is the MJ12 Commando. Although they have not been augmented, these Commando's are fitted with advanced armor that greatly enhances their combat abilities.Upgraded Commando Specs Men and Women in Black are a physiopharmaceutically augmented group of Majestic 12 agents that supervise MJ12 facilities and operations. Men and Women in Black are sometimes tasked with carrying out assassinations and locating wanted individuals.A MiB assassinated JC and Paul Denton's parents; Mari Hela is ordered to track down Silhouette members as well as JC and his allies. They also act as bodyguards for the high ranking members of Majestic 12.Walton Simons is accompanied by two MiB bodyguards while visiting UNATCO Headquarters. MJ12 scuba divers are the only known aquatic unit of Majestic 12's military forces. They guard the waters surrounding the MJ12-controlled Pasadena Ocean Lab at the SoCal Seawall. Additional security measures used by MJ12 are military bots such as the Page Delta-2 Peacebringer and Chiang Arcbot Model 5, and transgenics such as grays and karkians. Grays are recreated by Majestic 12 for the sole purpose of guarding their facilities. It is unknown how Majestic 12 recruits soldiers and operatives. A trooper stationed at Cathedrale de Payens is hired under the pretense that he is working for a "private security organization".Trooper's journal This implies that not all members of MJ12 are entrusted with knowledge of the conspiratorial cabal. In addition, UNATCO (a branch of Majestic 12) does not inform its agents (such as the Denton brothers) that they are in fact working for MJ12. In fact, they appear to place little trust in their agents since they install a killswitch into all of them. This is in case the agent defects and needs to be terminated. MIB2.png|Man in Black. MJ12Frogman.png|MJ12 Scuba diver. Mj12troop.jpg|MJ12 Trooper. MJ12 Commando.jpg|MJ12 Commando. Facilities Majestic 12 run a number of different facilities across the globe. Some are created solely for MJ12 projects, while others are taken over by the organization when they have need of them. The majority of these facilities are research labs which develop Majestic 12's top secret technologies. Headquarters The base of operations of MJ12 is the underground portion of Area 51, situated in the Nevada desert, USA. Area 51, also known as Dreamland, has been used by MJ12 since its foundation for secret research. It is the location of their human cloning project which leads to the creation of JC Denton and Alex Denton. A number of UCs can be found here as well as the Aquinas Hub through which all internet communications are routed. In addition to surveillance being centralized in Area 51, critical components of the power grid and electronic infrastructure are located in the compound.Bob Page: "Go ahead! Blow 51 sky-high... you'll take down Aquinas, the power grid, the whole electronic infrastructure.." Research laboratories Majestic 12's labs are dispersed all over the world in places such as Hong Kong, California, New York, and Zürich. The labs in Hong Kong have been constructed under the VersaLife building. VersaLife employees work on various projects here including physiopharm-augmentation, psionics, and the Gray Death virus. As the possessor of a UC, this facility is one of the key manufacturing centers for the Gray Death virus, Ambrosia, and Non-Eutactic Blades. The Hong Kong labs, as well as the ones located in Zürich, Switzerland, develop the MJ12 Obsidian power armor. Labs such as the Liberty Island MJ12 lab and the Pasadena Ocean Lab are involved in research related to transgenics. The Liberty Island lab houses a medical center and nanotech lab which in part study the tissues of JC and Paul Denton. The Ocean Lab, at one point, possesses a Universal Constructor and seems to manufacture the Gray Death virus using it. Information Center Hidden underneath Picus Communications in Montreal, Canada, is MJ12s center for information control and early AI research. Officially called Picus Confidential, it is accessible only by a funicular and a hidden helipad. This hidden subbasement houses several offices, a hologram generator, armory, and the physical hardware of E.L.I.Z.A. (Eliza Cassan), a semi-sentient AI progenitor to what would become the M Initiative. Other There are numerous other facilities under MJ12 control including the Missile Silo near the western US coast and the Chemical Insertion Facility in the sewers of Hell's Kitchen. The Chemical Insertion Facility has a small lab in which the scientist Ford Schick, is forced to work. Here he does research related to the Gray Death on both homeless people and on tissue cultures from "JCD". It is insinuated that this facility is involved in infecting New York's water supply with the Gray Death, hence the name "chemical insertion".Delivery Majestic 12 also operate a school in Switzerland, in which they indoctrinate the students to unquestioningly obey authority.Secondary Unit The only known student of this school is JC Denton. Trivia *The Majestic 12 logo features a map of Earth from the official emblem of the United Nations. *One of the few places that Majestic 12 openly operates in is Paris. This may be intended to mock the Illuminati, who are primarily based in the city once MJ12 has overthrown them. Gallery MJ12hand-picusbasement.png|A statue of the Majestic 12 logo in the Picus Montreal sub-basement in 2027. Majestic 12 hand render.jpg|The statue seen from various angles. Majestic 12 hand concept.jpg|Concept art of the hand. MJ12TechDevelopmentCenterConceptArt.png|Majestic 12 tech development center concept art. References de:Majestic-12 es:Majestic-12 pl:Majestic 12 ru:Маджестик-12 Category:Deus Ex organizations Category:Factions Category:Illuminati Category:MJ12